1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a quantum wire laser diode, and more particularly to a fabricating method of a quantum wire laser diode utilizing molecular beam diffraction of a well-known molecular beam epitaxy process (hereinafter, referred to as "MBE").
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, quantum wires can be fabricated by forming a V-shaped groove on a substrate and then growing a multiple quantum well on the groove formed thus. It is fabricated depending upon the difference of the growth rate between the inner side and the bottom of the V-shaped groove. Another difficult etching process has to be carried out to removed partially multiple quantum wells formed in the vicinity of the quantum wires in order to complete the fabrication process. In the above-described method of forming the quantum well structure on a semiconductor substrate, there arises the problem that additional etching-process has to be performed.